


There you are

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: In a world with magic, not everything is automatically going smoothly.





	There you are

It's been 11 minutes now. "No longer than 10", is exactly what Chika said.

That itself seems like the normal situation for Chika and Riko to be in; Chika making Riko wait. This time however, it's a bit more tense.  
This time, something was at stake. Not the world, not even a human life, but a lot of pressure was involved after all. You see, right now, Riko can't really afford to be seen in public. At least not by cameras. She didn't commit any crimes, but from the police's point of view, she did. They caught footage of a figure that resembles Riko breaking in a bank, and are now out to search for Riko. The general public is unaware of this, so Riko doesn't have to live undeground, but everywhere where a camera is is a place where Riko should not be at. 

So why is Riko outside? You won't believe it, but it's magic. Literally. As of right now, there are 9 girls that can control...well, something. There is Riko, the Sorceress of Scent, who can control the perception of what people believe to smell. She is not able to poison someone, but create an unbearable perception of a scent that makes someone go away. This comes in handy when the police is close. She can also kind of send a signal to someone nearby, so they know where she is. 

And Chika, the Sorceress of Thunder, makes use of that. She aids Riko in trying to get to Mari, the Sorceress of Time, to undo the past of the Riko doppelgänger. How does she do that? Well, Chika can't suddenly send lightnings across the world, but she can feel certain currents. Around a close area around herself, she can control electrical current, which proves to be very useful in the city. That's how she is able to detect cameras far away in the city, and take them out close range. 

The fact that Chika has been gone for longer than expected makes Riko worry. Did the police catch her? Was she uncautious and caught the attention of the public? Or did she have an accident while furiously jumping around with the force of a mini thunder?

Riko increased the intensity of her magic, so that Chika would be notified. That Chika might return, no matter her current situation. And just like that, she landed in front of her.  
"There you are!" Riko said, now quickly smiling again. "Ehehe, sorry, the line was longer than I expected." Chika said, while giggling and rubbing the back of her head. "...line? You mean, line of cameras?" Riko asked, dumbstruck. Chika shook her head and pulled out a bag of candied violets. "No, I mean like, line of people. At the store. It took less than a minute to take out the cams, but damn that store was filled..." Chika tried to laugh it off, but Riko already went on the offense and gave Chika a big smack on her arm. "I was worried you know!" She takes the bag with gratitude, as proven by the quick peck she grants Chika's cheek. Chika smiles like an idiot. "Eheheh, you think there are more cameras around? If the same happens like this time, I could do this all-" Riko cleared her throat, now a bit annoyed, pointing at the direction they originally wanted to go to. "Save the flirting for after we fixed my reputation." Both rolling their eyes, both chuckling, they continued their journey to find the Sorceress of Time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to a fun project that the Chika Riko Discord did! We basically did a telephone game, where we would take turns with creating a picture or a short fic, would pass it on to the next person and they have to interpret it! It was all anonymus, so I'm sure it got pretty wild...I can't wait to look at all contributions!


End file.
